Shalek Dracus
"The Sith Order has become a joke. Someone needs to remind them that the Sith will ''always be superior" - Shalek Dracus thinking of the Sith Order - Shalek Dracus is a Sith that only recently has come to the known Galaxy. Not much is known about him yet, just the fact that he has left the Sith Academy on Ziost shortly after arriving there and he successfully infiltrated the Jedi Temple on the planet Hoth. Biography '''Early life' Shalek was born on the planet of Coruscant, but he was found to be Force-Sensitive only later in his life. As a child he would often levitate things, but when he got mad, his abilities allowed him to shatter objects and hurt people with ease. At the age of 5, much older than any other Youngling, he was brought to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to undergo Jedi training. He had a natural affinity for lightsaber combat, but it was his curiosity that led to his downfall. First contact with the Dark Side In the end, Shalek had started going down the road of a Jedi Guardian, focusing on lightsaber combat and physical prowess rather than studying. But by accident, he stumbled upon an article in the Jedi Archives that made him rethink his Jedi ways: he found an article related to the Ancient Sith. For the next couple of years, he had studied all he could on the Sith and the Dark Side of the Force. In the end, all his research was slowly changing him: it made him quick tempered and he always took unnecessary risks. At some point in his life, he allowed the Dark Side take hold of him for a moment and by feeling the power that it promised, decided to leave the Jedi. But he couldn't simply walk out of the Temple and leave. He had to be more creative. Fake death Over the years, he kept his talents hidden, pretending to only be good at lightsaber combat and deliberately messing up any sort of Force manifestation he was told to do. After a long wait, an opportunity presented itself to him: a mission that would allow him to disappear. He was supposed to head over to Dantooine and check some supposed rumors about weapons being smuggled, weapons that were supposed to be banned in the civilized Galaxy. Once arriving on Dantooine, he landed his ship and found a settler that no one would miss if he disappeared. Shalek killed the settler, dressed him up as himself, gave him his lightsaber and then blew up the ship. Later, he would find a smuggler and kill him as well, taking his ship and heading to the Unknown Regions, where he would remain for a long time. Return to the known Galaxy and infiltration of the Jedi Temple Years after his 'death', Shalek returned to the known Galaxy under the name of "Darth Diabolus". Empowered with the Dark Side of the Force, he went towards Ziost, a planet occupied by the Sith. Arriving at the Academy, he soon realized there was nothing they could teach him and so Shalek left them. After hearing the news about the explosion of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Shalek went to Nar Shaddaa for supplies and information. But as luck would have it, he found a young Jedi Padawan that flied a Jedi Shuttle. For pure sadistic pleasure, he killed the Padawan, only to find that he was headed for Hoth, where apparently the Jedi survivors gathered. Assuming the identity of the killed Padawan, he set a course for Hoth and utilizing an arcane Sith spell, he concealed his features and his Sith nature, which allowed him to infiltrate the Temple on Hoth. Personality and traits Shalek Dracus had always been ambitious and hot-tempered since he was an infant. Over the years, he developed a sadistic pleasure in torturing others. But he is not one to be reckless. He is patient and cunning, managing to fool the Jedi that he is dead and also managed to infiltrate the Jedi Temple without being detected. Powers and abilities Behind the scenes